The present invention relates to a magnetic disk device and, more particularly, to a magnetic disk drive which has a high reliability and is capable of reducing windage vibrations of a magnetic head due to turbulent air currents produced by a rotating magnetic disk.
FIG. 6 shows a known magnetic disk device 600 disclosed in JP-A No. 2000-156068. The magnetic disk device 600 drives a magnetic disk 11 by way of a spindle motor 12. A magnetic head for writing information to and reading information from the magnetic disk 11 is supported on the extremity of a suspension 21. A carriage arm 25 supports the suspension 21. The carriage arm 25 has a base end fixed to a pivot shaft 20. A voice coil motor 28 drives the carriage arm 25 for turning. This prior art magnetic disk device 600 is provided with a filter 60 placed on an air passage 61 formed by cutting a portion of a shroud 41.
The air passage 61 formed by cutting a portion of the shroud 41 as shown in FIG. 6 often enhances the hydrodynamic vibrations of the magnetic disk 11 generally called disk fluttering
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a magnetic disk device which has a high reliability and is capable of reducing windage vibrations of a magnetic head caused by air currents produced by a rotating magnetic disk.
With the foregoing object in view, according to a first aspect of the present invention, a magnetic disk device comprises a magnetic disk for recording information, a spindle motor for driving the magnetic disk for rotation, a magnetic head for writing information to and reading information from the magnetic disk, a carriage arm supporting the magnetic head, a voice coil motor for moving the carriage arm, a shroud forming a peripheral wall, a structure forming an air passage extending through a clearance between the voice coil motor and the shroud between a position on the upper side of the carriage arm with respect to the direction of rotation of the magnetic disk and a position on the lower side of the carriage arm with respect to the direction of rotation of the magnetic disk, and a filter placed in the air passage to clean air flowing through the air passage.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a magnetic disk device comprises a magnetic disk for recording information, a spindle motor for driving the magnetic disk for rotation, a magnetic head for writing information to and reading information from the magnetic disk, a carriage arm supporting the magnetic head, a voice coil motor for moving the carriage arm, a loading/unloading mechanism for retracting the carriage arm from a position on the magnetic disk, a shroud forming a peripheral wall, and a structure forming an air passage extending through a clearance between the voice coil motor and the shroud between a position on the upper side of the carriage arm with respect to the direction of rotation of the magnetic disk and a position on the lower side of the carriage arm with respect to the direction of rotation of the magnetic disk.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, a magnetic disk device comprises a magnetic disk for recording information, a spindle motor for driving the magnetic disk for rotation, a magnetic head for writing information to and reading information from the magnetic disk, a carriage arm supporting the magnetic head, a voice coil motor for moving the carriage arm, a loading/unloading mechanism for retracting the carriage arm from a position on the magnetic disk, and a shroud forming a peripheral wall; wherein the rotating direction of the magnetic disk is the same as a direction from the free end of the carriage arm toward the base end of the same.